Golf clubs and specifically golf club heads of various designs have typically been developed to improve the functionality of a person's golf swing and resulting golf shot. In particular, many people have a propensity to hit shots that tend to fade or slice, and/or they tend to hit the ball non-squarely, e.g., with a slightly open club face. Golf club manufactures have attempted to counteract such tendencies.
A golf club head's design may optimize the golf club head's weighting scheme by, for example, adjusting a center of gravity and/or moment of inertia of the golf club head. Such designs may mitigate a person's problems with golf swing inconsistencies. Prior attempts at optimizing golf club head's weighting scheme, however, have been limited by the golf club head's shape and volume. Therefore, a need exists in the art to develop golf club heads and related methods that address such limitations of the current technology.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, mechanically or otherwise. Two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not otherwise coupled. Coupling (whether mechanical or otherwise) may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.